Occlumency Opportunity
by hufflepuff4ever93
Summary: What would happen if Professor Snape found out about Harry's home life during occlumency and had reacted differently from in the books? Would he be able to see past his grudge to end up helping Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Occlumency Opportunity

Summary: What would happen if Severus found out about Harry's home life during occlumency? How would he react? Would he be able to see past his grudge on Harry to help him? My first fanfiction.

Chapter 1:

"Focus Potter! Clear your convoluted mind!" Snape spat out, while Harry panted on the floor, from yet another horrible occlumency lesson.

"I can't! Not with you shouting at me like that!" Harry answered angrily. Professor Snape always made it difficult for him to concentrate, and not only because he wasn't Harry's favorite teacher.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Potter, I will make it twenty if you continue to disrespect me like that." Professor Snape said softly, his malevolent eyes swirling with anger, but with no other outwards appearance. Harry tried not to flinch. Snape, in many ways, reminded him of his aunt. When Uncle Vernon got angry, Harry could tell easily, Vernon shouted, and often turned an awful shade of purple, however, when Aunt Petunia got angry, Harry wasn't able to tell, and that made it worse, because he didn't know what to expect from her as a punishment.

"Yes sir." Harry said, defeated. Harry couldn't clear his mind, no matter what he did, and honestly, he wasn't sure how to, for as long as he could remember, his mind had always been full of emotions and thoughts, he didn't know how Snape could just turn them off. Harry tried though, he tried to stop thinking and stared at the wall for a few minutes to attempt to clear his mind. It didn't work.

"Again Potter, _legilimens" _Snape spoke the incantation, and once again they were back to memories flashing through his eyes. Snape liked picking out moments of embarrassment or fear from Harry, all the better to annoy him with it, and today it was of his childhood.

_5 year old Harry, serving the Dursleys and Aunt Marge Breakfast in a summer holiday. 8 year old Harry turning his teacher's wig blue, and getting detention for it. 6 year old Harry being bitten by Aunt Marge's dog Ripper. Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley laughing at him uproariously as he attempted not to cry from the gaping wound on his lower leg left from the dog, while sitting in a tree. Later that day, when little Harry was tying an old shirt of Dudley's around his bleeding leg in his-_ Harry couldn't let Snape see that, not another thing for him to tell his Slytherins about.

"NO!" Harry roared, and pushed with Snape out of his mind with all of his force. He sank to the ground, seething in anger, and sweating from the effort.

"What was that Potter?" Snape asked angrily. Harry viciously pushed down his anger, he couldn't lose any more points.

"I don't understand what you mean professor." Harry said flatly. He wasn't going to help Snape with whatever he wanted from Harry.

"I mean, Potter, with the dog." Snape spat out, clearly frustrated.

"It was Dudley's birthday, I got in the way of my aunt's dog." Harry said, once again, forcing his voice to sound flat. Snape growled and turned around to move back to his desk.

"Yes I understand that _Potter_" Snape said his last name as though it was a curse. "But why were your relatives laughing at you?" Harry stared at Snape, incredulous. Did he seriously believe all of that rubbish he spouted about how much of a pampered brat he was? Harry decided to answer evasively.

"My relatives don't like me very much." He answered, stiffly. Snape stared at him oddly, Harry couldn't tell what Snape was thinking.

"Very well Potter. I daresay I've had enough of your personality for one night. You may go." Harry nodded and left the room. What the bloody hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What the bloody hell? Professor Severus Snape could not understand what happened. Could it be that Potter, arrogant, pampered, Potter, might not be so spoiled after all? Severus disregarded the thought at once. Potter had always flaunted his wealth, along with his many little followers, but… No! It could not be. Severus fought this internal battle with himself for a few more moments, until he came up with and idea, during Potter's next occlumency lesson, Severus would dredge up every possible bad memory from his childhood, and put his mind at rest, Of course it would be that memory would be the worst, wouldn't it?

…..

_That was bloody weird_. Harry thought as he bolted up the stairs to make it to Gryffindor tower before curfew. Harry didn't normally run, he'd had enough of that when Dudley and his gang 'Harry hunted', but Snape had made him late again. Harry continued running as fast as he could, there were only five minutes left, and a hell of a lot of stairs to get up from the dungeons, when he heard a voice.

"Hem hem, Potter! Why are you running around so late this evening?" Harry nearly groaned, but schooled his face into a mask of politeness and turned around. Professor Umbridge stood by the door of her office, it all of her toadly glory, wearing a fluffy pink cardigan, and her customary creepy smile.

"Sorry Professor. I just finished remedial potions with Professor Snape, we ran a little bit late this evening." Harry said in the most polite tone he could muster, purposefully bringing up remedial potions, as she knew that Snape hated him almost as much as she did, not wanting another bloody detention with the toad. His hand was still healing from her last detention. Umbridge however smiled wider.

"Understandable, of course Potter, however, there is a strict school policy about running, so, I think, twenty points from Gryffindor, and a detention with me tomorrow, 7 o clock." Inside Harry was burning with anger, but he honestly didn't want anymore trouble tonight, it had already been exhausting, so he nodded jerkily.

"May I go now Professor? I don't want to be late." Umbridge nodded, looking as if she had caught an extremely juicy fly, and Harry left, walking until she was out of sight and sprinted at full tilt up the next few floors.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia" _Harry gasped out to the fat lady's portrait, and clambered inside as the portrait swung open. Harry slumped upstairs, passing by Fred and George's bent heads over what must have been another of their pranks, and upstairs to the fifth year quarters, where he met Ron slumped over his desk, snoring. Ron normally stayed up long enough to talk to Harry after occlumency, but tonight Ron had fallen asleep. Harry sighed. His head hurt a lot from occlumency already, and while he didn't want his friend to wake up with what might be a bloody awful ache in his neck, Harry really didn't want to talk about another abominable occlumency lesson, but…

Harry shook Ron's shoulder and slung one of Ron's arms across his shoulders.

"Wha-? 'arry?" Ron's sluggishness helped Harry to avoid any questions while guiding his best mate to his bed.

"Go back to sleep Ron, we can talk in the morning." Harry muttered as he walked back to his own desk. Harry still had unfinished homework in potions (ugh), transfiguration and charms that he had to do. Since occlumency and Umbridge's horrible detentions started up, Harry was progressively getting less and less sleep each night, especially since O.W.L's were coming up, and despite, that Ron and Hermione thought that Harry often slacked off on his homework, he didn't, actually he often rather enjoyed it, other than potions. It was just that Harry had an insane amount of work, Quidditch, Occlumency, Umbridge, who's detentions often went far past 12 at night, if she could swing it, A certain dark lord, hell bent on killing him, horrible nightmares, not just from Voldemort, a bruised back, that was still healing from his time with the Dursleys, and on top of that, Ron. Even though his friendship meant the world to Harry, Harry slacked off with Ron a lot, mainly because Harry was afraid to lose his first friend again, even for a moment, and often Ron seemed disappointed in Harry, when Harry wanted to buckle down and do school work. Harry sighed, it was going to be a long night.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to say that all rights go to J.K Rowling, but it does.

…..

Chapter 3:

Harry was awoken from his two and a half hour sleep by Ron, having gone to bed at 5 in the morning, because of homework, but on the bright side he thought that his potions essay, might just get an Outstanding, even by Snapes standards.

"Oi, breakfast" Ron said, sounding concerned. Normally Harry was the first one to get up, at the "bloody crack of dawn" as Ron complained. Harry jolted upright from his bed, ignoring the dizziness that tried to overcome him, and rushed to get his robes on, and schoolbooks packed in time, he had double potions first thing this morning.

"Bloody hell Ron, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Harry gasped out as the two of them rushed from the tower, at this point, he might not have enough time to eat enough breakfast for the day. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday morning, divination homework took up his lunch, and he didn't have enough time to eat dinner before Snape's occlumency lesson.

"It's not my bloody fault, you wouldn't wake up- whoa mate, are you ok?" Harry had just tripped and fallen on the trip staircase that all fifth years, other than Neville, knew to miss. Harry gasped in pain as he fell hard, but ignored it as he took a few minutes to stagger back up.

"Fine, lets go. Sorry, we're going to have to miss breakfast to make it to potions on time." Ron looked displeased, but nodded anyways.

"How was occlumency last night?" Ron asked. Harry groaned as they made it in sight of the potions lab door.

"Rubbish, I swear any progress I've tried to make, just ends up going backwards, I'm trying, but it's pretty difficult." Harry neglected to mention that part of the reason why it was going so badly was that he wasn't provided any instruction, other than _clear your mind Potter!_

…..

Severus was preparing for what was bound to be another awful potions class, one where the Granger girl would once again, jump at every opportunity to show off, Longbottom, would once again melt his cauldron, and Potter would not read the instructions, and somehow fail his potion. How he hated double potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Even though Severus did enjoy teaching his own house, it was not done to teach the two together, for Merlins sake! Severus flicked his wand and opened the doors.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

…..

Chapter 4:

"Enter" Snape's cold tone filled Harry's ears, as the class filed into the dungeons. Today Harry was able to get a seat close to the front, where the blackboard was easily seen. Harry often messed up his potions because Snape's handwriting was small, and Harry actually had never gotten a proper prescription before, so his glasses didn't always do the job.

"Place your assignments at the front. Today we will be brewing The draught of peace, if you dunderheads are able not to mess it up." Snape drawled, flicking the instructions up on the board.

"Begin." the class began moving frantically to gather ingredients. Harry was going to try his damndest to get a good mark today, so he first wrote down all of the instructions on the board onto his own parchment, double checking to ensure he had all of his written down properly.

_Moonstone_

_Syrup of Hellebore_

_Porcupine Quills_

_Powdered Unicorn Horn_

_Ingredients must be added to exact measurements, stir seven times, clockwise and counter clockwise in equal measures. Reduce heat before adding Syrup of Hellbore. Allow the potion to simmer for 7 minutes. _

Harry followed the instructions carefully all throughout class. He saw other students potions, like Malfoy's turning a putrid green, Seamus's was shooting green sparks, when it was supposed to be a turquoise blue. Harry looked down at his own cauldron, and was surprised to find his own a perfect turquoise. Harry could barely contain his excitement, he was actually doing well! He waited 7 minutes before bottling up his potion. Harry made his way over to Professor Snape's desk, who looked disdainfully upon him, but his eyes lightened with surprise as he saw Harry's potion.

"Who's potion is that Potter?" Snape asked with a sneer. Harry thrust down the welling anger inside him.

"Mine sir." He said flatly. Bloody hell, what had he done wrong this time? it looked right, he had even gotten the iridescent silver steam to rise from his potion. Snape snorted and rose from his seat to go to Harry's cauldron, where the potion still lay. Snape's eyes were unreadable.

"Give it here then." He snapped and took Harry's vial of potion. Harry busied himself with cleaning up the potion and its ingredients. A spark caught his eye as he was vanishing the excess Helleborne syrup, and he looked over to Nevilles cauldron (which didn't even look as bad as it normally did), where he saw Malfoy throw something into Nevilles cauldron. Harry was pissed. He knew that the draught of peace was a finicky potion, he had even researched it last night before going to bed. Almost anything that was not part of the potions ingredients could spell for disaster, not to mention Nevilles potion already looked bad enough. He also knew that Snape was probably going to kill him for this, but it couldn't be helped.

"Neville look out!" Harry dove for Neville as the cauldron exploded all over Harry.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Pain. that was all Harry felt for a moment. It was like liquid fire was licking his back. But then his senses came back, he heard loud noises, screams. Wait, was Neville ok? Harry and Neville weren't the closest of friends, but they were friends

"Neville? You alright there?" Harry gritted out, his throat burning. Neville was shaking as the two looked at each other.

"Fine, just shaken up a bit. You?" Neville asked worriedly. Harry was going to say "not really" when Snape's voice came over the two of them.

"POTTER! Of all the ignorant, mindless things!" Snape roared at Harry. Harry who had been shaking with the strain of not passing out, straightened, turned away from Neville, stared stoically at Snape. Harry heard a gasp from Neville.

"Harry! Your back!" Harry glanced back at Neville, who had gone pale.

"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked, ignoring Snapes angry looks.

"Yes Longbottom, tell us what's wrong with perfect Potter?" Snape asked viciously. Harry glared at Snape.

"I- I think he might have some of my cauldron stuck in his back." Came Nevilles stuttered and timid reply. Harry turned back to Neville, his back facing Snape.

"What?" he asked incredulous. "No way, it was just the potion that exploded, not the cauldron, aren't those things spelled to be impervious?" Snape inhaled a sharp breath.

"Potter, go to the infirmary. Now. Longbottom, escort him." Harry turned back to Snape, seeing the shock on Snape's face, was more than enough to get Harry moving, with Neville at his side.

…..

What the bloody fuck just happened? Severus wondered as Longbottom's cauldron exploded. He had been able to limit the explosion to where Longbottom was, but if the exploded potion was anywhere as bad as it looked, Longbottom would be in a right state. Severus whirled over to where Longbottom was, and found… Potter? Severus's fury couldn't be witheld.

"POTTER! Of all of the ignorant, mindless things to do!" Severus roared his fury. Potter stared at him with a stubborn stoicy that reminded Severus so much of Potter senior, prepared him to go on with his tirade, but Longbottoms pale face and indrawn breath made him pause.

"Harry, Your back!" Potter looked over his shoulder at Longbottom.

"What about it?" Severus sneered, such arrogance, just like his father.

"Yes Longbottom, tell us what's wrong with perfect Potter?" Potter threw one more glare at Severus, and then looked back at neville.

"I-I think he might have some of my cauldron stuck in his back." Longbottom stuttered, Severus snorted for a moment, but then drew in a sharp breath as Potter turned away from him, and towards his idiotic friend. Severus couldn't see the whole extent of the damage due to Potters robes, but his entire back was soaked in Longbottoms failed potion and blood. Large chunks of shrapnel from the cauldron stuck out of Potters back, like some form of grotesque porcupine quills. Potter asked Longbottom something he couldn't hear.

"Potter, go to the infirmary. Now. Longbottom, escort him." Potter turned back to protest, but something on Severus's face made him leave with Longbottom, the entire class staring after the two. Severus turned back to the class.

"When I find out who did this, they will be very sorry." He snarled angrily, seeing that all of his fifth year students faces pale, he thought his insult was sufficient enough to issue his next demand.

"Clean this mess up, then leave!" Severus then swept out of the room to help Potter. Knowing Longbottom, they wouldn't make it halfway to the infirmary without Potter injuring himself further.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Harry wobbled as he made his way to the infirmary with Nevilles help. Harry's vision was going fuzzy, and his back was killing him. Harry leaned on Neville heavily, determined to at least make it halfway.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm not sure what happened, I mean, my potion didn't look good in the beginning, but I was sure that it wouldn't explode!" Neville rambled apologies.

"'s not youur faul' 'eville." Harry slurred out the words. "'Alfoy, sawww, 'im throw somethin' in youur cauldronn" _The walls were spinning, were they supposed to do that? _Harry wondered absentmindedly. Harry's reassurance apparently meant very little to Neville, because he only looked more worried.

"Harry? Should I just hover you up to the infirmary, you aren't looking too good." Harry shook his head adamantly, because he wasn't an invalid, damnit!

"Potter!" Harry heard Snape snap out behind him, Harry turned around to Snape and nearly fell over, but Neville had held onto his arm.

"Yeah?" Harry grunted, too tired to keep the pain and tiredness out of his voice. Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry tried to raise one back. Well excuse him if he didn't want to talk more than necessary, but damn it, it sounded like he was a human porcupine, and he wasn't feeling his best.

"I will conjure a gurney for you to-" Harry saw his vision darken, and then nothing.

…..

Severus caught the incompetent child as he passed out, with Longbottom's help the two were able to place potter on the gurney and rush him up to the infirmary. After allowing Poppy to take Potter, Severus then interrogated Longbottom, who was shaking like a leaf.

"Longbottom! What did you do to mess your potion up so infinitesimally much, that you were able to break the cauldron?" Severus snapped at the boy. He knew that it was likely that someone had sabotaged the boy's cauldron, but damn all things, he had never had someone mess up this badly in his entire career!

"I-I don't know sir, my potion looked alright for once, I mean it didn't have the right shade of blue, but it was blue, Harry was saying something about... someone throwing something into my cauldron though." Longbottom prattled on nervously. Severus knew he had his faults, but one was not being dull-witted, it was obvious that Potter had said who had sabotaged the Longbottom boy's cauldron.

"Did Potter say who?" Severus bit out, knowing full well that it must have been one of his Slytherins. Longbottom bit his lip uneasily, obviously pondering whether or not to entrust the information to Severus. Severus sighed inwardly

"Five points from Gryffindor for your insubordination Longbottom." Longbottom jumped slightly then sighed.

"Harry said he saw Malfoy throwing something into my cauldron." Severus growled. Of course it would be Draco, the boy was spoiled, and he couldn't take away points from his own house. He would just have to think of a fitting punishment for the boy, Severus didn't normally care when the boy did something slightly untoward, but this time he had gone too far.

"Five points from Gryffindor for lying, Longbottom." Severus however, couldn't let Longbottom know that yet. Longbottoms eyes flashed for a moment, but looked down at the ground.

"Will Harry be alright?" Longbottom asked instead of any outburst that could have occured. Severus sighed inwardly once again.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can fix up this little mishap." and with that, he swept out of the infirmary.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, I'm sorry for the wait, second of all, Happy late Canada day!**

Chapter 7.

Consciousness came back to Harry slowly, he felt as though he were floating, comfortable but someone, or someone's kept on disturbing him with whispers, that floated on the air like little feathers, whispering from the skies.

"He's been out for 2 days now, will he be alright?" a female voice came through.

"Yes dear, the potion had some side effects, it is the draught of peace, the poor boy probably hasn't had much peace for a while now." an older female voice replied.

"I feel like it's all my fault" a male voice whispered softly. Neville! Harry realized, he sat up abruptly, and opened his eyes, then blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes, poor as they were to the light. Three fuzzy shapes materialized around him as he adjusted to his new position in his cot.

"Oh Harry, you're alright! We were so worried!" Hermione, the smaller blob told him in such an anxious voice that Harry laughed slightly.

"I'm fine Hermione, but where are my glasses?" He could see Hermione tripping over herself to get to his bedside table.

"Oh! Their right here, we figured it would be more comfortable for you to sleep without them on." Hermione pushed Harry's rather old and banged up wire rimmed glasses onto his face. Harry blinked a few more times before everything came into better focus. There was Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, and Neville all standing around him.

"Have I missed much class?" Harry asked, Hermione smiled slightly.

"Yes, but don't worry, Ron, Neville and I took notes for you. Oh Harry! I was so worried!" Harry grinned his thanks to them.

"Thanks! Where is Ron though?" Hermione's smile turned exasperated.

"He was hungry" Harry laughed again. His best mate was loyal, but food was far more important than waiting sentinel at his bedside. Neville walked up beside him.

"How are you feeling Harry?" The blond boy asked worriedly. Harry took a moment to analyze himself. He felt better than he had since, well since before the third task last year. Summer with the Dursleys was never good, but this year had ended up being far worse because Aunt Petunia blamed him for the dementor attack on Dudley.

"I feel good. Really good. Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up." Speaking of the woman, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a tray of food and placed it in front of Harry.

"Eat Mr. Potter, If all goes well, we can have you out before the end of dinner." Harry grinned up at the Matron, cheekily.

"Don't you enjoy my company though Madam Pomfrey?" She scowled at him.

"Not when I need to take care of you, young man. Now eat." Harry did as he was told and attacked his food with such fervour that Harry realized he hadn't eaten for days, including the time he was knocked out. Hermione and Neville watched Harry eat with a fascinated horror, Harry assumed (and correctly too) that he probably looked a bit like Ron while he was eating, and slowed down.

"Did anything interesting happen while I was out?" Harry asked after swallowing a mouthful of food. Hermione launched into a spiel about classes, S.P.E.W, and Umbridge. Neville talked about herbology, quidditch (although this was mostly for Harry's benefit, as Neville had never taken much interest in the matter itself), and Malfoy's curious subdued behavior from the last few days. Harry listened absentmindedly while eating his food. He wondered what was wrong with Malfoy though….

…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

2 days ago:

Severus approached the Slytherin common rooms, his robes fluttering behind him, fury radiating off of him. Draco, as his godson, and as a Slytherin was given special privileges, however, this time, even though he had gone too far, and Severus was determined to teach him a lesson.

"_Metamorphagus_" Severus spat out the password, and entered the room. The Slytherin common rooms gave off a green glow, from being under the lake, and occasionally the slytherins could see the mermaids and grindylows from outside one enormous window, with couches and chairs residing beside it, and the fireplace on the opposite side of the room. Severus ordered Theodore Nott, who sat doing homework for his ancient ruins assignment, in one of the cozy green chairs by the fireplace, to go fetch Draco from his dormitory. Severus had a few favorites of his own Slytherin's, one was Theodore (Theo to his friends) Nott. The boy was always respectful, quiet and studious. Severus knew of the troubles the boy had with his father. It troubled Severus that he could do nothing for it, as the Nott's were particularly high up in the ministry. Every year the Nott boy came back to school with bruises, cuts and various assorted injuries, so every year, Severus always left a bruise balm on the boys bedside, a note stating to let him know if anything else was needed, and refilled it if needed. The two boys came down the stairwell, Severus nodded his thanks to Mr. Nott.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Dracos smug tone showed how little the boy knew of what was in store for him. Severus jerked his head, indicating the boy to follow him.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, in my office please." Severus decided to keep his tone carefully blank and the two of them walked down the hall in silence.

When they reached Severus's office, Draco decided to open his mouth, the idiot boy.

"Severus, has father floo called again?" Severus indicated for Draco to sit, scowling as he stalked around to the other side of his desk, a large, mahogany thing that Severus took great pride in.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. You are here to discuss your abhorrent behavior last class." Severus scowled. Draco chose to keep his mouth shut, but his eyes betrayed the arrogance behind the meek exterior, of hunched shoulders. Severus continued

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, did you wish to kill Longbottom or Potter?" Severus was pleased to see the boy pale dramatically. Draco scoffed, albeit slightly nervously

"I didn't do anything, and you can't prove it." Severus sighed internally, and replied to the boys arrogance quickly

"I have procured memories from Longbottom and Potter, I saw what you did." Severus counteracted. This, of course, was a lie. Severus had done no such thing, but he wasn't head of Slytherin for nothing. Draco paled further, but still retained his arrogance

"Sir, it was only Longbottom. No one of any consequence." He scoffed.

"Five points from Slytherin." Severus hated taking points from his house, the last time he had done so was three years ago, to Montague who had cast the bone breaker curse on a first year student in the corridors. It was a well known fact among his Slytherins, that if he ever took points from Slytherin, that someone had seriously, for lack of better words, fucked up. Draco stiffened, but Severus continued ruthlessly, still speaking in that dangerously quiet tone.

" You nearly killed the two of them. Do you have any idea of what might have happened? The shrapnel from the cauldron alone would have killed Longbottom, and as loathe as I am to say anything good about Potter, he saved your ungrateful dunderheadedness from at the very least, a seven year stint in Azkaban! No matter who your father is, not even he would have saved you from that fate." Finally Severus saw some regret in Draco's eyes.

"You will be getting detention for two months." Draco gasped angrily

"2 months! Sir!" Snape paused, knowing his eyes were glittering dangerously.

"With Filch. Don't make me extend it to three, and I will if you create any problems in my class again." with that he ushered Draco out of his office, ignoring all of his pleas and angry admissions. Severus sat back in his chair and contemplated Potter. By all rights he knew that Potter had done something, not completely conceited this past class. Severus was not an idiot, he knew that Potter and Longbottom were not close friends, they were closer to long time acquaintances, and this puzzled Severus. James Potter, would never have done that for any of his acquaintances, unless to get Lily Evans' attention, but the Potter brat hadn't done so for any such reason as far as Severus knew. Perhaps dredging up every bad memory of his childhood was a bit too much, even for Potter. Perhaps he would only use the bad memories of this past summer.

…..

**Just a side note, In the second book of Harry Potter, the password to the Slytherin common room was Pureblood. I figured Snape would have had a reason for placing the passwords like that. So I figured it was just all the types of witches and wizards there are, like pureblood, halfblood, squib, metamorphmagus, natural legilimens, ect.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Harry's hands were shaking in anger as he walked out of Umbridge's office. He had been ambushed by Umbridge who had made him do detention for the last three hours, but as he had entered her horrid pink room with the hundreds of cats, he saw a blonde, little Slytherin second year leaving. She had been crying and cradling her hand, as Harry had done many times before (not the crying part. He didn't cry). Harry had looked at her hand as he was passing her to get to his usual seat. It had said something along the lines of "I am not worth being noticed." Harry seethed, furious. He knew that the Gryffindors often got this sort of treatment, but never the younger years. Harry guessed that Gryffindors were just more proactive in taking the blame quickly, or distracting Umbridge from what they had done previously. Harry ended up searching the corridors for the little blonde, knowing that it was a stupid idea, and in all likelihood she had gone to the Slytherin common rooms. Trying to find her proved harder than anticipated. He had searched all through the library, through the dungeons, and now he was searching the staircases. Generally Harry didn't approach the younger years because they ended up looking at him either as though he was some sort of mini dark lord in the making or with so much hero worship that Harry wished he had never gotten his scar. At one point, before Hogwarts, Harry had actually liked his scar, before it became a reminder that his parents had died because of him that he was famous, that he was _different, _even in the wizarding world. Harry finally heard some sniffling coming from one of the top staircases that had a large window overlooking the courtyard, and in the distance, the forbidden forest and Hagrids hut. Harry approached cautiously, hoping it was the little blond girl. There she was, still cradling her hand, and crying, her eyes puffy and red, and legs drawn up to her chest.

"You know, murtlap essence works well on cuts like that." Harry said softly. She jumped up, pulling out her wand, and aiming it at Harry, she arm trembling

"What do you want?" she squeaked. Harry held up his hands in surrender, and continued in a conversational tone, hoping that she wouldn't curse him.

"Just telling you about the murtlap essence and wondering what you did to piss Umbridge off so much. You know, it takes a special kind of person to do that. Someone who is most definitely not worthless." The girl lowered her wand and gave him a tremulous smile.

"Thanks. I'm Astoria Greengrass." Harry smiled back, albeit weakly

"Harry. Thanks for not hexing me to bits." Harry learned a long time ago not to add on his last name if he didn't want the baggage that came with it. Astoria's smile became more genuine.

"Yeah I've learned a few good ones." Harry nodded and searched through his bag to find his own container of murtlap. He tossed it to her

"Catch." She did so, with surprising grace.

"That'll get rid of any chance of scars. If it still hurts afterwards, get a bruise balm from Madam Pomfrey, or Snape, as he's your head of house, and probably won't mind helping you out." Harry told her. She nodded, and bit her lip, she seemed to be hesitant to ask a question.

"Anything else you need?" Harry asked her, prompting gently. She appeared to think about it for a minute then burst out

"Can you help me find my way back to the Slytherin common room? I mean I know I'm a second year, but I can't remember the way back, maybe Umbridge is right, I'm useless." Tears filled her eyes as she burst into tears and fled into Harry's arms. Harry patted her back awkwardly. He never did know how to deal with emotional girls, or hugs at that, even though he should probably be used to both by now, due to Hermione's many outbursts.

"You're not useless, don't listen to that cow. Even now I get lost every once in a while, how can I not, with those insane staircases. It's not a big deal. And yeah, I can help you get back." After he had convinced Astoria to stop crying and clinging onto him like some demented monkey, they walked back to the Slytherin common room in silence. Harry knew that going to the Slytherin common room was practically suicide for him, but what else could he do? Tell Astoria to find it on her own? That wasn't who Harry was, so yes. He was walking into a den of snakes. Knowingly.

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard

"Potter? What are you doing down here?" Ahead of him he saw a Slytherin in his year. What was his name again? Tony Bott? No that wasn't it. Theodore Nott? That sounded right. Harry didn't know him well, so he looked over to Astoria, giving her the chance to answer him.

"Oh Theo! I got lost, and Harry found me! He was helping me find my way back to the common room." Astoria gave Nott a huge smile. Nott's eyes, that were hard when they first saw Harry, softened.

"That's good Tori. I can take her back from here." This last part was significantly colder and directed to Harry, who nodded, and said

"Don't forget to get that bruise balm Astoria, I'll see you later." And with that he turned around and left, listening to the fading sound of Astoria's chatter And Notts quiet replies. It was time to do a Hermione and do some research.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

***Mad pterodactyl screeching when realizing I had 104 followers***

Chapter 10.

Harry rubbed his eyes. He had stayed up all night long, and the large majority of the day researching what he now knew were blood quills. He figured out that all corporal punishment was banned from Hogwarts over 400 years ago. He had also figured out that blood quills used for anything other than Gringotts, Marriage, or some very specific wizarding binding agreements was banned and considered part of the dark arts. Umbridge was breaking over a hundred school bylaws _and _wizarding laws together. She could very well be sent to Azkaban for life for using them on underage students, Umbridge might even receive the dementors kiss. Harry unfortunately, knew that he personally couldn't testify against her, mainly because he was thought of a mad crazy teenager without any caring legal guardians, but if he were to get someone from a prominent pureblood family, he could get rid of Umbridge for once and for all. However, he couldn't do anything about it, other than store his notes in a patch he created in his bed (he learned very well in second year not to trust housemates with his things), before occlumency, which he could very well be late for if he didn't get a move on.

…..

Severus sighed tiredly. He had a hell of a day. First the younger Greengrass sister came in for a bruise balm. She had allegedly crushed her hand in the door of her dorm. He was fresh out of bruise balm so he had to brew a new batch of the horrid stuff, Draco was still sulking and had been giving him dirty looks. Mr. Nott had been in some sort of argument with Montague, and to top it off, Minerva was upset at him for rightfully taking points from Creevey for being a nuisance in his class. Now he had to deal with Potter, and try to teach the incompetant fool in occlumency. A soft knock alerted Severus to Potter's presence.

"Cutting it close, are you Potter?" Severus decided on a cutting remark. Potter, the fool didn't even deign a response. Severus looked carefully at the brat. He looked exhausted, as if he had been up all night long. Dark purple circles lined his eyes. Severus shook of his examination of the boy.

"Close the door, Potter, then we will begin." Potter had done as he had asked, and slumped into a chair.

"Clear your mind. Legilimens!" For a moment, Severus couldn't find a hold onto the boy's memories, it was as though a layer of thick fog had come over the boy, but then: "_What did you do to my son, Boy?!" A huge body threw Potter into a wall. Potter slumped against the wall, obviously exhausted. _The scene flipped, and Severus realized that he wasn't in control of Potter's memories and neither was Potter. What was happening? _A small five year old Potter, stood on a stool, in ratty clothes, obviously too large for him washing dishes, next to a thin woman with a horse like face. _Petunia, Severus realized. " _Aunt P'tunia? Where are my Mum and Dad?" the child's voice was trembling, as though he was afraid to ask. Petunia stared at the small child with hard eyes. "Dead. worthless drunks that died in a car crash. Don't ask questions" and with that, she swung a frying pan at his head _Severus could feel the shock and pain that the Potter brat had felt in that moment. Petunia's declaration and violence had shocked him as well, but before he could do anything, the scene flipped again _A screaming woman out in the dark fog surrounding a dementor, _Lily's voice, Severus realized with dread "_Not Harry, Please!" A high, cold voice, "Step Aside, Girl." _The scene flipped again _A nine year old Potter, in a dark, small space, listening at the door "Vernon, a whipping or caning would be good for the boy. Show who's boss, that's what I do with the dogs." A deep females, booming voice. And the same voice from the first memory answered, "I know, Marge, I know." _ Finally Potter broke through whatever walls were forcing him to watch.

"Stop it!" Potter roared. Severus was thrust from the boy's mind. Potter was panting, on the floor, and holding his head as though it had been split in two and needed to be held together. Severus had also fallen to the floor as well. Both gasped for breath for a few minutes. Severus couldn't believe what he had seen, Potter. He obviously had been abused, Severus, however wasn't sure how bad it had been. It could have been anywhere between basic neglect, to full out beatings. What really puzzled Severus was that he had not been in control of the memories, nor it seemed had Potter either. This meant that someone else had been trying to infiltrate Potter's mind for a period of time. It was rather impressive that Potter had been able to fend off the other who was attempting for so long, and made sense that Potter had such little ability to fend off Severus himself, a known enemy. Severus stood up and sat in his chair behind his desk.

"Sit Potter." Potter looked up from the floor, with red eyes and a furious expression on his face, for a moment, Severus thought that Potter would just storm out of his office, but Potter stood stiffly and sat on the chair that he was on previously.

"Someone other than I was in control of that particular stream of memories Potter." Severus wanted the boy to understand that he hadn't drawn on what could have been some of the more frightening memories the boy had.

"If you think I ever wanted _you_ to see those memories, you're a lot denser than I thought!" Potter replied angrily. Severus steepled his fingers together. He would forgive Potter for that particular comment. The boy was obviously upset

"No Potter, I mean that someone else has been trying to infiltrate your mind, for quite some time now, if I am correct." Potters mouth dropped open in shock. Obviously the boy was a natural occlumens then, one would never have guessed as the boy was an open book.

"You mean, that's why I've been having those headaches after lessons with you?" Severus pondered this for a moment.

"I suppose that could be a side effect." Potter seemed deep in thought, hands hidden in his lap. Severus decided it was time to approach the subject of Potter's relatives.

"Potter, why have you not brought up your relatives to your head of house?" Severus was really curious, he himself had been abused as a child, an absent mother, and a drunk of a father, so he had understood the fear of telling and not being taken seriously, but Potter was Dumbledore's and Minerva's favorites. Potter stared at Severus for a moment, then in a rough, scratchy voice, said

" Why would I? Dumbledore already knows."

…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Harry felt like a wrung out dishrag. It was pretty ridiculous how bloody unlucky he was. He had just had some of his darkest secrets spilled out to a man who hated him for no reason as far as Harry could tell. Before when Snape had infiltrated his mind, Harry had been able to push embarrassing moments in front of Snape, like him kissing Cho before Christmas, the time when Harry had gotten in trouble for sending Norbert away to Romania with Charlie, stuff like that, which Snape just lapped up, not suspecting that Harry had a worse past than that. Now the person who had been a complete arsehole to him since he had first entered the wizarding world knew everything, and was probably going to share it with all of his Slytherins.

"What do you mean that the headmaster knows?" Snape asked dangerously. Harry fought the urge to flinch at his tone. That was the same soft, dangerous voice his Aunt got before she gave some form of awful punishment. Harry had a sudden flashback of his Aunt placing Harry's hands on the rings of the electric stove top turning orange from the heat in Number 4, he shook off the memories quickly though. Harry knew he had to answer Snape's question truthfully, but it didn't mean he was going to throw his Headmaster into hot water, it wasn't Dumbledore's fault that there wasn't anyone else who could take him with the amount of legal pull that his closest relations had, and that Harry didn't let anyone know about the full extent of what his relatives did to him. Even if Dumbledore hadn't been talking to him much at all this year. And that Dumbledore didn't often give Harry the straight answers he generally needed to maintain any sanity.

"I mean that Dumbledore knows. I mean, he can't exactly do anything about it anyway, so it's no use complaining about it. Can I go now?" Harry said tersely. Bloody Merlin, he didn't want to be talking about this to Snape, he didn't care at all about Harry, in fact, Harry was pretty sure the Professor was collecting blackmail or something from him. Snape looked shocked for a moment, then regained his composure and nodded once.

"Yes Potter, be back next week, continue working on clearing your mind. Pitiful as your attempts may be" Snape told him. Harry picked up his school bag and fled from the room.

…..

Severus sat back in shock. Why would Potter have to go through something like that for about 14 years of his life. Albus had told him that Potter was placed somewhere safe, somewhere where he would be looked after. Severus never liked Potter the senior, but Lily Evans had been his best friend as a child, the only person who had actually cared about him. Severus knew he was a manipulative bastard, and that Potter was still an arrogant, hotheaded, cheeky brat, but he owed it to her memory to help her son, at least minimally. He sighed. He would end up having to do something for Potter, even if he had to force Potter to confess to him. It would have been so much easier to hate him, to think of only Potter senior and not the best friend that gave Severus such melancholy, if only the boy hadn't had such a wretched upbringing, so similar to his own.

…..

**Sorry the chapter is a bit short, I will do my best to keep up with the fast updates**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit of a filler, and a bit short. Next chapter will be much more****exciting**

Chapter 12

Harry ran from Snape's office in the dungeons. He hated how he had been forced to show the Professor most like his relatives, some of the worst moments of weakness he had ever had. He hated how Snape saw that he hadn't been able to stand up for himself. A bloody Gryffindor, famous for destroying the dark lord, hadn't been able to stop a few bloody muggles from attacking him. Good Merlin! Harry felt like an invalid.

Harry didn't know where he was going until he was already there. The picture of Barnabus the Barmy stood out in front of him for a moment, then Harry paced. _I need somewhere to be alone, I need somewhere to be alone, I need somewhere to be alone. _In all honesty, Harry had only ever used the Room of Requirement for DA meetings, but right now, Harry needed to be isolated. He knew if he went up to the Gryffindor common room right now, he would snap at everyone, and some of them didn't deserve it. All he needed was a place to, well, sulk. Maybe hit a few things. The room of requirement presented a cozy room, with a single chair, a fireplace, and _was that a boxing bag?_ Harry headed straight for it. He didn't really know how to hit it, but he figured he would work it out eventually. Harry took a swing at the bag.

"BLOODY HELL!" that had hurt. And the bag hadn't even moved at all. Harry took a moment staring at the bag and shaking his hand out. He focused on the bag for a moment, it took a lot more strength than he had thought it would take, and the fact that he was a skinny, underweight teenager with knobby knees that he still hadn't grown into yet. Harry experimentally hit the bag gently this time. It didn't move. Harry planted his feet and shoved the bag. It was hard to move, but it did. Harry continued figuring out how to box against a bag for a solid three hours. Harry got good at hitting the bag. The trick was to push all of his frustrations at it. Snape's face pushed to the front of his thoughts, then Umbridges, Filches, Dumbledores, and Sirius? Harry stopped where he was at. Was he mad at Sirius? No, Sirius had been there last year, Sirius wanted Harry to live with him. But, Sirius hadn't ever really been a parent, had he? And why hadn't Sirius told Hagrid off for trying to take him, even if it was on Dumbledore's orders for Harry to be kept safe? Why did Sirius only seem to like Harry for who his father was, and not for who he was? What if Sirius didn't even care about him? Harry pushed Sirius out of his thoughts, it wasn't right to think about what if's. Finally, sweaty and exhausted, both physically and mentally, Harry fell asleep on a hammock that had magically transformed in the room of requirement.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

One week later.

Ron was mad at him. Again. Sometimes his best mate was a bloody flighty bird, but some things were more important than Ron's feelings. Harry had been busy this week, he had barely any time for planning DA meetings, let alone time for chess. Earlier in the week Harry had begun a rather brilliant plan of his own to dethrone Umbridge. He had utilized Colin Creevey's rather stalkerish abilities that had been used on Harry in second year to start taking pictures of students who had been in Umbridge's detentions, in particular their hands, Merlin knew that there had been more than just him, and he had begun a plan to get pictures of the quills as well, all he had to do was get in detention, and bring Colin in with him, unnoticed. Right now, Harry's rough plan was to have Colin under invisibility cloak. The only problem was that the cloak was a sort of secret, and Harry wasn't sure if he could trust Colin not to keep his only item from his Dad a secret.

Harry sighed and made his way down to the dungeons. Snape was probably going to be in absolutely bloody fabulous form tonight. Harry knocked on the rather ominously dark door that lead to Snape's office.

"Enter" Ahh, the dulcet tones of his Professor reached his ears. Surprisingly Snape made little comment, and they started the session right away.

_Dudley pushing Harry down during a rousing game of "Harry Hunting", Piers holding Harry as Dudley beat him. _The next memory came through. "_Ron Weasley." Ron holding his hand out to Harry on platform 9 and 3/4. Harry's slight hesitation, wondering if it was some stupid prank. _The scene flipped "_c'mon mate, it won't hurt to play a game." Harry looking over to his essay, then to Hermione in a corner, who still had no friends then back to Ron._ Another flipped scene. _Astoria, with puffy eyes and a cradled hand, running out of Umbridge's office. Harry searching for hours for the crying girl after his lesson. _Harry didn't want to get the sweet second year girl into trouble.

"NO!" he broke the connection.

"What was that Potter?" Snape Harry thought he should probably play it dumb

"Oh, you mean Ron? He-" Snape cut him off.

"No, Potter, I mean Miss Greengrass." Harry wilted. He wasn't going to tell Snape the whole truth about that.

"Oh, she just had a bad detention with Professor Umbridge." The Professor nodded once.

"I see. _Legilimens_."

_A very long scroll of parchment, written in blood, 'I must not tell lies' inscribed over and over again, and at the end of the quill, Harry was writing them. _The next memory washed over Harry. _Harry tossing Astoria the essence of murtlap "That'll get rid of any chance of scars. If it still hurts afterwards, get a bruise balm from Madam Pomfrey, or Snape, as he's your head of house, and probably won't mind helping you out." _the scene flipped again _Umbridge's saccharine sweet voice "Because, deep down, you know that you deserve to be punishe-_

"Stop!" Harry shouted, and pushed Snape out of his mind with the last of his remaining strength. Then he was back in Snapes dreary office, panting heavily.

"Explain Potter." Harry growled at Snape's demand.

"I'm dealing with it." Suddenly Snape had both hands on the chair Harry was in, and was looming over him menacingly. Harry flinched. _Aunt Petunia looming over a scrawny 8 year old Harry with a hot frying pan raised over his head-_

"Potter. That is one of my students. Tell me what was wrong with her and let me remind you, I am inquiring nicely, I could just as easily use legilimency." Harry gulped, shaking off the fear that had clenched it's cold clammy hands onto him earlier, and replacing it with fury.

"Listen. I am dealing with it. If I did my research right, nobody will be hurt like Astoria was again, alright?" _nobody will be hurt by that cow like I was again._

"Yes, because that inspires me with so much confidence Potter, you are a dunderhead at research." Snape drawled. Harry tamped down his anger.

"Not this time. Not when it matters. If I can help it, she'll be out of Hogwarts in three weeks." Harry answered.

"She?" Snape questioned dangerously. Fucking hell. Now Harry would have to explain.

"Umbridge, not Astoria."Harry stated flatly.

"I'm waiting for and explanation Potter." The Professor told him. Harry sighed tiredly. He figured Snape wouldn't care too much, so he was probably the ideal person to spill the secret of Umbridge's detention.

"She's hurting the students during detentions" Harry stated. "Not anything too bad like torture" He added hastily at the Professor's dark expression."It's painful, but not too bad. It's just more than the Professor's know, or will be able to do anything about it,without getting sacked. I thought it was just me, and Fred and George, and their friend Lee Jordan, for- er- well you know, and a few of the older Gryffindor's. But she's stretching to other houses and well, the younger kids. They shouldn't have to go through any of that." Snape moved back to his chair behind his desk. Harry felt surprisingly good about spilling the secret to Snape.

"Why have none of the student's brought this forth to any of the Professors?" Harry sighed again.

"It's not as though we really want any of you to get sacked for fighting something you can't fight, and we can take it, and I mean it, She'll be gone soon, maybe as soon as a week, if I can get to talk to Madam Bones in the ministry." Snape stared at Harry for a moment, his face unreadable.

"If, I am going to trust you Potter and let this matter lie. I need more information on what Delores is doing to the students."

…..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. (Harry tells Snape about the blood quills, Snape has a mild meltdown, gains new respect for Harry)

Harry wasn't sure what to think, was the man who had hated him for years, actually taking him seriously? He took a deep breath

"Blood quills." Snape's expression darkened to such an extreme point, Harry could have sworn that the already cold dungeons dropped several degrees.

"Potter, I cannot allow this to happen." Harry straightened angrily. How dare Snape lie to him?

"Of course you bloody well can! All the Professors have been ignoring what she's been doing all year long! The only difference is that you know what she's doing in the detentions!"

"Potter!" Harry looked up. Snape's expression was pained.

"Blood quills are legally binding! Writing in your own blood causes you to be compelled to follow that sentence!" Harry grimaced.

"I know that! I researched about them ages ago! I cross referenced and checked over all medical books that have any mention of them already! I might not be good at potions, but I'm not a complete dunce at research. I've also figured out several poultices that Madam Pomfrey has can weaken the hold blood quills have on people, and I've been getting the house elfs to distribute them to students all week long. Your Slytherins are all fine, so far only Astoria, her older sister, Daphne, Davis, and Nott got detention. They're all better off than any other house."

"That doesn't make it better Potter!" Harry aggressively shoved down the anger bubbling up. Why couldn't Snape see that he, nor the other Professor's could do nothing?

"Listen, Why do you think that Dumbledore hasn't gotten rid of Umbridge? Because he can't, and not because he doesn't know about this, in fact, I reckon he knows most everything that goes on in this school. It's the same with clearing Sirius's name, it's the same with why I have to go back to the Dursleys every year. Dumbledore can't fix everything, and if he can't what chance do you lot have? The only reason why I've gotten this close to getting her sacked is because I know every single student that's been hurt by her and that I have both the house elves and the students in on it." Snape stared at Harry with what he thought was a small glimmer of respect.

"Very well Potter." Harry sat back, shocked. Had he finally gotten through to Snape?

"Thanks sir" Harry said cautiously. It was strange, being civil with Snape.

"You may go Potter." Harry nodded, but paused at the door

"Sir?"

"Yes Potter?"

"Do you by any chance know a charm that makes a person invisible?" Harry was cautious about asking Snape anything, but now Snape might actually help him, now that he knew Harry's plan. Snape paused for a moment.

"Look up the disillusionment charm. It is however a NEWT level charm, you, Potter, may be far too much of a dunderhead to understand it though." the insult lacked its regular bite. Harry nodded

"Thanks again." He turned and left Snape's office.

…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. (DA, Hermione and Collin)

Harry grinned to himself. The disillusionment charm was going to be hard to complete, but he thought he could probably figure it out. The problem with the charm would be that he had to silently perform the charm, Harry had never done that before. From what the book in the library said, there were two methods to cast it. One was performing the charm on themselves, where the caster had to twirl their wand around themselves as though wrapping himself in rope. The other was performing the charm on another, where the caster simply tapped the target with their wand. Harry shuddered as he read that the spell gave the target a sensation was like cracking a cold egg on their head.

Harry figured he was going to need Hermione's help for this. The only problem was that Harry hadn't exactly let Hermione in on his plan. It wasn't that Harry didn't trust Hermione, it was just that for once, Harry kind of liked being the smart one, not to mention that she had so much going on. Hermione was one of the only people who was already studying for OWL's, helping Harry plan the DA, not to mention SPEW. Even though she had slowed down on her S.P.E.W. parade, she still was nearly as busy as Harry. Harry winced at the definite lecture in his future from a certain bushy haired best friend.

"Hello Harry. There seems to be less nargles floating around you right now, are you plotting something?" The familiar dazed voice made Harry smile.

"Hey Luna, how are you?" Harry honestly loved having Luna around. She had this way of seeing things so clearly, sometimes it made Harry wonder if her imaginary creatures were real, even if she did make him uncomfortable sometimes.

"I'm doing well, Harry. Daddy's on the search for the crumple horned snorckack right now, so I've been helping with editing _The Quibbler._" Harry grinned. Honestly, _The Quibbler_ was more believable than _The Daily Prophet_, even with the obscure creatures and government plot articles.

"That's good Luna, have you been keeping clear of Umbridge?" Luna was one of the people who Umbridge hated almost as much as Harry, mostly because of the Quibbler and her obscure love of creatures. Harry had just recently learnt that Umbridge had been giving Luna detentions. Luna was one of those souls that were few and far between, and people seemed to barely notice it. The only problem was that Hermione didn't really like Luna that much. Harry didn't see why. Sure, she was odd and had crazy creature ideas, but she was brilliant in her own way.

"Oh, Yes Harry. She hasn't bothered me at all recently. Neither have the nargles, but thats to be expected." Luna told him dreamily. Harry got an idea in his head. One where he would be able to prolong the long lecture from his friend. Luna was smart, he had personally witnessed her get almost every single spell he had taught in the DA right away, and she probably wouldn't mind trying to help him.

"Good. Listen Luna, I was wondering, if you're not too busy that is, if you could help me out with a spell?"

"Sure, does it have to do with your plotting?" Harry smiled slightly

"Yeah it does Luna. I want to learn the disillusionment charm. Are you up for it?" Luna smiled whimsically

"Sure, although I'm not sure why you would need it. I've already seen you in your invisibility cloak." Harry started.

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, I see you walking around in it. There's an absence of Nargles around whenever your in it. I don't think they can see you in it. I don't think death itself could see you in it." Harry smiled, uncomfortably. As much as Luna was brilliant, she still had her oddities.

"Alright, thanks for that Luna."

"No problem Harry. Should we start now?" Harry gave her a small nod and a big grin

"Sure, thanks a million Luna."

…..

Severus had decided to schedule meetings with each of the Slytherins that Potter said had been given detentions, individually and back to back. As they were Slytherin's, they would warn one another, so Severus had taken precautions. He decided to speak with the younger Greengrass first, as she was more likely to tell him first, as long as her guard was not in place. A timid knock on his office door alerted him to one of his most fragile students.

"Come in Miss Greengrass." The blond girl entered his room demurely, and sat on the chair opposite his, as he indicated her to do so.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?" Her voice trembled, albeit slightly. Severus nodded shortly.

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you about the nature of something integral to the continued health of the school." Astoria nodded with a slightly confused tilt of her head.

"Yes sir, but what do I have to do with it?" _Now, time to delicately approach the situation_

"I need to know about the nature of Professor Umbridge's detentions" Severus winced. _Or just boldly state the situation outright, that's the way to get the girl to confess_. Astoria stiffened.

"I'm sorry professor, I don't understand what you mean." Severus watched the girl closely. Her hands fidgeted with edges of her sleeves. She was lying.

"Miss Greengrass. I'm positive you know what I'm speaking of. Do not lie to me." Severus decided to use his most menacing tone. The young Greengrass paled slightly and bit her lip thinking hard, apparently.

"Did Harry tell you about her?" Her voice was quiet. Severus startled. Potter really had been telling the truth.

"Are you speaking about Mr. Potter? I assure you, Miss Greengrass, Mr. Potter and I are not close."

"You didn't answer my question, Sir." Her voice was quiet. _God damn Slytherins for being smart_. Severus sighed.

"Miss Greengrass, I assure you, nobody told me about the blood quills. I came upon this information personally. Now, are you going to admit to telling me about the reason why you have been forced to carve out your own hand?" Astoria fidgeted in her seat once more, then nodded.

"I had scheduled to go visit Madam Pomfrey, because, well because of my blood curse." Severus nodded at this. One of the Greengrasses ancestors had been cursed with a particularly nasty blood curse, that carried onto every second offspring of each generation. It made the cursed individual particularly frail. Madam Pomfrey had come across a potion that allowed Miss Greengrass to be almost like any other child, and had monthly meetings with Miss Greengrass in order to ensure the potion was still functioning, and that Miss Greengrass was able to continue with her health. Astoria continued her story.

"She decided it was best that we had our meeting during defence against the dark arts, because it's kind of known for having pretty physical spells. Professor Umbridge decided that my reason for missing her class wasn't good enough and that I- that I was seeking attention. She gave me detention for it." Severus seethed inwardly, but attempted to keep a blank mask on his face. Mr. Potter would have to work fast. Otherwise, Severus was going to take matters into his own hands.

"Thank you, Miss Greengrass. If you are given detention again, please come to me. Before the detention and after it as well. You may go." Astoria fled from the room.

…

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, it's been a busy month. I wanted to address that I don't think I belong to a community (I think?...) and that my one-shot, career advice is not a repost as far as I know. Thanks for all of the positive reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, Before I start the story, I've gotten a few reviews talking about how Snape really reacted in books and have changed the story summary accordingly. (Sorry, I kind of assumed that it was self explanatory that Snape is a bit different in this fanfiction than in the books, although I've tried to stay true to the character)**

**Let the story commence!**

Chapter 16.

Harry had been practicing the disillusionment charm with Luna, and it had been, rather surprisingly fun working with her. Of course, it was an odd sort of fun, as Luna talked frequently about her magical creatures, but still fun. Not to make his other two friends seem like less, but whenever Harry worked with Hermione, it was purely for the purposes of learning, never really for fun, and when Harry worked with Ron, it had been mostly slacking and because they had to. But with Luna, Harry genuinely enjoyed learning new spells. She honestly made the disillusionment charm, one of the hardest NEWT level charms, one that you had to perform wordlessly, practically easy. Harry was now able to disillusion Luna for about 5 minutes. All he needed to do was to extend the period of time. Harry decided to ask Luna the question that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Luna, Have you ever thought about becoming a teacher?" Luna looked up from twirling her wand in the precise pattern needed for the disillusionment charm to work on herself, with a surprised expression flitting across her normally dreamy face.

"Well, no Harry. It's very kind of you to think that, but I've always aspired to become a magical zoologist." Harry took this in. A magizoologist seemed like the kind of thing Luna would want to be, with all her talk of magical creatures, but still, she was a really good study partner…

"Sorry Luna, I don't mean that you wouldn't be a good magical creatures person, I just meant, well, you know in my fourth year I couldn't perform _accio_ very well, even with Hermione's help, but with you, I can figure out a NEWT level spell, I just kind of figured that you would make a good teacher." Luna nodded dreamily.

"Thank you for the compliment Harry and, shall my endeavor ever change, I will keep your suggestion in mind, but Harry, I had assumed that you would want to be a teacher." Harry jolted. Him? A Teacher? Harry had never thought of becoming a teacher. He rather fancied the idea, but he would probably botch it up at the first opportunity.

"Me? A teacher? Luna, I wouldn't be any good at being a professor. I don't even get very good grades. Maybe you're thinking about Hermione." Harry felt a sinking feeling in his chest. It had been a very good idea, it just wouldn't work for him. Luna shook her head at Harry adamantly. Her eyes turned from being dreamy and wide to slitted and stony. Harry felt a bit scared. Luna didn't often use that specific face.

"Harry James Potter, you are a very good teacher! Just look at the DA! Remember the shield charm? Some Auror's can't even produce one of those and you were able to get even the first years to produce them! Even the nargles agree with me!" Harry felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest he hadn't felt in any of his time with the Dursleys. Harry gave Luna a small smile.

"Thanks Luna, it means a lot." Luna's eyes turned back to her normal wide eyed dreamy state.

"No problem Harry, you know, the wrackspurts seem to be particularly interested in your heart." Harry smiled uncomfortably. He loved having Luna around, but sometimes she was strange.

"Thanks Luna." Luna smiled at him

"No problem Harry, shall we continue?" Harry nodded, determination filling his every body part. He was not going to let Umbridge keep this up, if he wanted to stop her, he would have to perfect the disillusionment charm.

….

Severus sighed as he sat back in his chair. The younger Miss Greengrass must have found a way to warn the other students, because they had shown no surprise and given nothing away, however Miss Greengrass's admission had been enough for Severus to verify Potter's claim. Potter. The elder Potter had been much different from the current. It was definite that the younger Potter had gotten some of Lily's genes, however, Severus still believed that the idiot boy was arrogant, well, he was pretty sure anyways.

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit short and a bit of a filler, but I really wanted to expand on how bloody amazing Luna is (I absolutely adore her). Also, If you guys don't already know, the new school year is starting up, so it might take a bit longer for updates.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the really really really long time it took to update! school has been insane!**

**...**

Chapter 17: Getting in trouble; Harry Potter's favorite pastime

Harry sat by Colin Creevey in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Colin." Colin brightened immediately.

"Hiya Harry! How's it going?" Harry shuffled in his chair uncomfortably. He hated how Colin hero worshipped him, it was really awkward.

"Good. Listen Colin, do you remember what I had been talking to you about our teacher?" Harry had been careful since Sirius had last fire called and that fat hand with the multitude of rings on the pudgy fingers had been fishing around in the fire place, to never say Umbridge's name when talking anywhere where there could be a magical listening system in. Colin's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah, I do!" At Harry's shushing noise, Colin lowered his voice to a more secretive tone. "Have you figured out the problem?" Harry nodded once.

" Listen Colin, if we're going to do this, I need you to be sure that you want to do it. It's a pretty scary job." Colin looked at Harry, for once, not with hero worship in his eyes, but a seriousness that belied his age in many ways.

"Harry, as much as I like you, I'm not doing this for you. Dennis had detention with her."Harry drew in a breath at this. He knew Colin had detention with Umbridge, but little Dennis Creevey? Colin continued "I'm his older brother. It's up to me to make sure he stays healthy and happy. With her around, that's not going to happen." Harry stared at Colin with a newfound respect. Who would have known that Colin could be so grown up? Harry nodded.

"Right then, Colin. I'll let you know when the next phase of the plan is ready. Be prepared at any point of time for it, even if you have to skive off homework." Colin nodded and Harry started plotting how to get in trouble with Umbridge, which Harry thought wryly, shouldn't be too hard, as trouble always found him.

….

_Defence class: The next day_

Harry slunk into class. He had no parchment, not textbook and about a hundred prying questions to pester Umbridge with, without looking suspicious. He sat down in his seat next to Ron and Hermione, trying his best to look normal, as trying to look innocent would make Umbridge think that he was up to something nefarious.

"Good Morning Class!" Umbridge's sickly sweet tone washed into the classroom.

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge." The class replied, the majority reluctantly, or with loathing in their voices. Harry was one who tried to present a less loathing tone. He wanted it to look like he got into trouble not because he wanted to, but because he got upset.

"Wands away." Umbridge chirped, even though none had taken out their wands. The classes hopes for non-book related magic had been crushed far before now. "Today, Class please read and take notes on chapter's 8 and 9 of Slinkhards textbook." The majority of the class obediently shoved their hands into their bookbags and tried to find a scroll of parchment and their textbooks. Harry also obediently, although tried to look reluctant to find his book and parchment, when he knew there was none. Harry stuck his hand up in the air. Umbridge promptly ignored him for a solid half hour, until the entire class had diverted their attention from the readings and were all staring unabashedly at Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked in her most girlish voice.

"Er, I forgot my book and parchment in the Gryffindor tower." Umbridge, the great toad. Smiled.

"Well then, Mr. Potter, I suppose you will have to share." Harry nodded, feeling downtrodden, he was sure that she would take any opportunity to give him detention.

"Yes Professor."

"And, Potter?"

"Yes professor?" Umbridge smiled widely as though she had just caught a fly

"Detention." Harry nodded. It was a success!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Getting the evidence

Harry's detention was in the evening at 7:00, which while good to get done right away, Harry had very little time to prepare after dinner. As they walked out of class, Hermione glared at Harry.

"Harry, how could you leave your books for defence? That was very irresponsible."Harry sighed inwardly and quietly dragged both Hermione and Ron behind a tapestry that hid a corridor from sight. Quickly muttering a "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Harry checked the surroundings for anyone who might be watching. He sighed in relief when everyone seemed to be heading up to their next class.

"I meant to. Look, I have a plan to get rid of Umbridge. Nothing deadly or anything" Harry added hastily when he saw Hermione's suspicious expression and Ron's excited one. Harry checked the map again, just in case. Finding that it was still empty, Harry continued. "I found out about the quill's she's been using, it's breaking a lot of rules, and she's not only using it on us, she's using them on the Slytherins too. Look, I've got a plan, but I can't tell you it here, could I let you know about it after detention?" Hermione looked upset for a moment, but then nodded briskly.

"Alright, I've got Ancient Runes anyways, but you two had better head off to your class as well." Harry and Ron nodded and the three parted ways.

…..

Harry had managed to get in touch with Colin, and had begged him to get dinner earlier than normal from the kitchens. Colin agreed and they had met up at five thirty in the room of requirement. Luna had already arrived when Harry had gotten into the room, even though Harry hadn't asked for her help, but he couldn't be that surprised that she was there already anyways. That just seemed like the kind of thing Luna would be able to do, know who needed her help, when and where.

"Hullo, Harry, are you ready to take down Professor Umbridge? I noticed that she is a large part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, not to mention the large wrackspurt infestation she has, frankly its terrifying." Luna asked Harry in her usual dreamy tone. Harry smiled slightly.

"Er, sure Luna. that works with me. What's the Rotfang Conspiracy?" Luna lit up and babbled happily to Harry about it, who was slightly confused, but happy to let Luna talk, until Colin showed up.

"Hiya Harry! Oh, hi Luna." Colin greeted the two enthusiastically. Colin was actually quite nice to Luna, and they got onto the reason of their meeting very quickly.

"Right. Umbridge has given me detention, Colin, I'm going to need to disillusion you and your camera, er if that won't mess up the pictures?" Colin frowned thoughtfully.

"It shouldn't do much, so long as the film isn't affected. But, Harry, what about the flash?" Harry frowned. He hadn't thought of that. He knew from personal experience that the flash from Colin's camera was very bright, and wasn't something to be ignored easily. Luckily Luna had already come up with a plan for that.

"Don't worry Colin, I asked for a camera from Daddy, it's the newest kind off the market and doesn't even use a flash anymore." Luna held out the camera to Colin, who's eyes widened.

"Crikey! Thats a Cannon 200X4 vision! She's beautiful!" Harry stared, as Colin talked in rapture over the camera. Harry hadn't ever seen anyone that excited over any kind of broomstick before, let alone a camera.

"Er, alright then, that works I guess. Luna, How long does you disillusionment charm last right now?" Luna's charm lasted approximately three hours, which was very good, Harry's however was better, it lasted between five and six hours now, but Harry had been practicing an extraordinary amount, not to mention that he was a year older than Luna. they decided that Harry would cast the charm on Colin, and Luna on the camera, as the size of the object in question also mattered.

When a visible Harry and a disillusioned Colin left the room, it was a quarter to seven. It was time.

….

"Come in" Umbridge's sweet voice sounded from the other side of the door. Harry pushed open the door, and shut it after Colin had tapped on Harry's shoulder, letting him know that he was in.

"Sit down Mr. Potter." Harry obediently sat at the small writing desk by the window, while Umbridge drew out the blood quill. A quiet clicking sound was heard and Harry stiffened silently. They hadn't put a silencing charm on the camera! Harry quickly coughed to cover up the noise. Umbridge paused.

"Mr. Potter, did you hear something?" Harry shrugged.

"Er, sorry professor, I might have hit the desk with my foot when I sat down?" Umbridge smiled then and placed the quill out on the desk in front of Harry.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You know what to do. Write it until it sinks in" Harry did so, while coughing at regular intervals, letting Colin take pictures of the quill. Harry wrote _I must not tell lies. _Gritting his teeth as blood ran down his hand and his skin healed over and over again for at least 2 hours when Umbridge picked up the quill, which was generally a much shorter time than Harry was used to. Harry coughed again, this time for a solid minute, before pausing and taking a deep breath. Umbridge made Harry hold out his hand for her, smiling widely as though she had just caught a very juicy fly.

"I think that the message has sunk in enough for today, Mr. Potter." Harry stared. Normally it took much longer for his detention, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Yes Professor." Harry stood up, grabbed his bag, opened the door widely, and paused to pick up a pen that had 'fallen' out of his bag (In reality, Colin had dropped it) and closed the door behind him.

….

**Hey guys, just so you know, this is not going to be a Ron or Hermione bashing, its just how I think that they would react**.


	19. Chapter 19

**First of all…. I"M SORRY! I didn't mean to put this story off for so long! I've just had a bunch of finals and midterms that I've had to get through, and I FINALLY FINISHED THEM ALL! **

Chapter 19. Hypothetically Sir…

…..

Harry groaned and thumped his head down on the defense book he was trying to read. Harry was sitting in the library trying to find a new lesson for the defence club, before his Occlumency with Snape. Collin was developing the pictures in the room of requirement, which was fine, but now Harry had no clue what to do now that he had the evidence for getting rid of Umbridge. He probably should have planned it out better, but there was no use crying over spilt milk. Harry needed to come up with a way to get out the information to someone who had power, but someone who was fair, and wouldn't be bought out by the highest bidder. He needed someone who Fudge wouldn't fire because they were in too high a position, and preferably someone who had ties to the school as well. Harry wracked his brain, and flipped the page.

_The Patronus Charm._ Harry stared at the title. "_You can perform a true Corporeal Patronus?" _Susan had asked him, the sweet round faced Hufflepuff who reminded him of her Aunt!

"_Amelia Bones is OK. She's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She's Fair. She'll hear you out."_ Tonks had told him, and Susan had lit up when he asked her if she was related to Amelia Bones.

_She's my Auntie."_ Susan had told him with a shy smile. Harry grinned to himself. If he could get the information to Amelia Bones, she would be in a high enough position to do something about it, and since what Umbridge was doing broke a bloody lot of rules, both ministry and school. Harry had someone to go to now, but how to get the information to her? Umbridge was watching both the floo and the owl post.

Harry sighed as his very old, very muggle watch sounded its alarm, it was time to leave for occlumency. Harry had gotten the watch from Dudley. It was yet another thing that Dudley had broken when he had a tantrum. Harry had salvaged it and had used random parts from the cupboard under the stairs to fix it. It was one of the first things Harry had ever fixed, which was the reason why Harry still had it, that and the fact that it still worked.

Harry put away his books, slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking down to the dungeons. It was time for Occlumency.

….

A knock sounded at the door of Severus's office. He sighed. It was time for Occlumency with the brat again.

"Enter, Potter." Potter slumped into the room. Severus growled angrily. The boy looked just like his father, so very arrogant. Severus indicated that Potter sit in the chair across from him.

"Have you been practicing?" The boy nodded distractedly. Severus scoffed internally. Practiced, his arse. If the boy had actually practiced, he would give up his cauldron.

"Er, Professor?" Severus's eyes narrowed at the boy's uncharacteristically polite tone.

"What is it Potter?"

"Hypothetically, Professor…" Severus felt his eyes narrow into slits.

"What did you do, boy?" He asked venomously. He felt a vehement joy at Potter's flinch. He however had grudgingly conceded that the boy was able to keep his gaze steadily.

"Nothing at all sir. I just have a hypothetical situation, about what would happen if a professor had harmed several students." Severus felt his eyes widen. Had the boy finally finished his most likely half baked plan?

"I do not normally indulge brats in hypothetical situation, Potter, However I will make an exception today." The brat's eyes widened comically. Severus snorted internally. The boy really hadn't been expecting him to help.

"Hypothetically sir, if someone was to get evidence, er, like pictures, of a situation happening at school, and needed to deliver such evidence to, er, let's say, for the sake of argument, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, how would one get it to her, if, hypothetically, both the fireplaces and post owls were being watched?" Severus stared at the boy he had thought was just another idiotic brat for the longest time. Potter was, dare he think it, smart?

"Hypothetically, Potter, I would advise the dunderhead brat who decided it was a smart idea to get evidence, to use a house elf, one that is strongly bonded to them, and is unable to take orders from that particular Professor, to take the evidence to the head of the department of magical law enforcement. Now enough chit chat Potter, _legilimens!_"

…..


End file.
